Holes Stars
by narayam
Summary: Fan fictions réalisé avec l'aide de Narcotik , racontant l'émergence de pouvoirs chez des français et leur implications dans le sauvetage de New York , et peut être du monde .
1. Chapitre 1  Génésis

**Disclaimer :**** Nous n'avons pas écrit cette fics pour de l'argent (si seulement), rien ne nous appartient (quel dommage ) Nous le faisons pour votre plaisir (et surtout le notre bien entendu sinon il n'y aurait pas de fics ). Heroes est la propriété de la télé qui le diffuse, TF1 ou autres. Les mises entre parenthèses sont des blagues à ne pas prendre au sérieux, je précise.**

**Bien le bonjour, Fan Writer et Fan Wrtiteuse. **

**Et bien voila mon dernier bébé, même si je mets un certain temps pour les mises a jours, ici je serais aidé par la brave Narcotik, qui introduira son personnage bientôt, les chapitres seront alternés, un moi, un elle. **

**ET si des personnes françaises se découvraient des capacités extraordinaires et qu'elles devaient les mettre au service des autres pour empêcher la destruction de la grande pomme ou pire la destruction du monde ? **

**C'est l'idée que nous avons eu avec Narcotik, et bien bonne lecture, et patience la suite n'arrive qu'à la fin du mois. **

**Narayam.**

**Chapitre 1 – Génésis **

C'était le numéro 1 des Neuf Extraordinaires, en version originale, le rêve de tout collectionneur de comics, sous plastique et au prix dérisoire de 8 euros. Bon okay, la dérision du prix laisse à désirer, mais le comic était dans un état parfait.

Un jeune homme le décortiquait à travers le plastique avec un air envieux. Il le tenait dans la section comics d'un magasin de littérature jeunesse, le genre petit magasin paumé dans un vieux centre commercial, à deux pas du centre ville. Des vitres très propres pour l'endroit laissaient passer la lumière de cette après-midi d'octobre, d'ailleurs c'était étonnant de voir le soleil arriver, cela faisait 5 jours qu'il pleuvait averse.

Le jeune homme se tenait debout dans un coin il semblait grand, c'était difficile de le dire, cependant il avait une carrure assez imposante, la plupart des gens qui le croisait dans la rue, pensait qu'il était rugbyman mais il n'avait pas la quantité disproportionnée de muscles qui lui sortait du T-shirt ni l'air profondément idiot. Il semblait bien fait, équilibré en quelque sorte, ni trop musclé ni trop frêle et dégingandé. Il portait une chemise, comme son à habitude avec un T-shirt en dessous et une veste noire de grande taille plutôt moderne, il l'avait trouvée dans un magasin de Skate-board, le seul qui faisait des habits a sa taille dans cette ville.

Belfort, une ville presque urbaine, quand je dis presque ça enlève la campagne à même pas 30 minutes en voitures, une sorte de planque où il ne se passe jamais rien de grave, surtout à cette période de l'année, l'automne, la saison préféré de Loris, le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas l'hiver à cause du froid, ni le printemps à cause des fleurs et des allergies, et l'été il faisait trop chaud ; Il ne restait que l'automne, l'été indien, le retour en cours, les feuilles qui tombent, les fruits d'hiver qui mûrissent, les soirées tout seul a regarder des vieux films d'horreur.

« - Dis ! Je sais que tu l'attendais celle là mais va falloir l'acheter ou la

laisser…

- Ooh, désolé, je rêvais, je la prends avec les deux autres qui suivent. Quand est-ce que vous allez avoir la suite ?

- Houlà ! Pas avant 2 semaines au moins. Tu sais, elle sont publiées toutes les semaines en Amérique et si j'en ai ici c'est par pur hasard. »

Loris sortit, dehors le sol était trempé mais le soleil rayonnait, c'était le début d'après-midi, un samedi après-midi plus exactement. Le jour des jeunes, que ce soit des couples qui s'embrassent tellement goulûment que cela en devient limite écœurant ou des skateurs qui sautent au dessus des poubelles pour se faire acclamer par des filles sur maquillées, bref le rêve américain dans votre ville. Moi, cynique ? Vous rêvez !

En marchant il passa devant le magasin d'instrument de musique squatté par le petit prince de la ville, Arthur, note au moins il portait bien son nom, on n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi infâme et prônant autant la coolitude. Sans lui la jeunesse dorée de Belfort en serait encore à l'époque hippie, ce qui n'est pas un mal en fait…

Loris arriva à son arrêt de bus, il le prit avec une sorte de mélancolie, ou bien il était vraiment mélancolique, car rien ne se passait, il savait déjà son programme pour la soirée : il allait rentrer chez lui en bus, tout en écoutant, par curiosité, les conversations des autres, et capter quelques perles du genre « Hou ta vu les dernières air max de Diams » ou la folle, car il y avait toujours un autre fou que Loris dans le bus. Cette fois c'était une dame probablement schizophrène qui parlait dans le vide en arrachant le tissu du siège. Il laissait vagabonder son esprit en observant le monde extérieur, monde qui normalement était le sien, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose devait changer. Puis il vit l'éclipse, la fameuse éclipse, celle dont tout le monde parlait depuis des semaines, il prit ses lunettes de soleil et la regarda par la fenêtre du bus et sans savoir pourquoi il sourit. Finalement sa vie n'était pas si prévisible que ça. Il arriva comme prévu à bon port, c'est-à-dire un quartier résidentiel et une maison vide qui lui servait de dortoir.

Il entra et vit un petit paquet, sur la table, ils n'étaient pas là comme prévu, seul le paquet noir trônait sur la grande table de la salle à manger avec une petite enveloppe bleue. Il l'ouvrit. Elle disait :

« Pour Ton anniversaire mon chéri, tes parents qui t'aiment !

PS : désolé pour le retard »

Un mois et deux semaines de retards, il le savait car ses parents ne rentraient de Singapour que un mois et deux semaine après son anniversaire pour aussi tôt repartir vers Hong Kong ou bien les Philippines, il ne savait plus ou exactement. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'espérer les voir revenir en avance, il avait apprit que leur travail passait avant tout, même leur famille. C'est sûr qu'il ne manquait de rien du point de vue matériel : maison, dvd, piscine, ordinateur, console de jeux, portable dernier cri, et maintenant ce cadeau là. Il le connaissait car cela faisait des années qu'il le voulait, pas de ses parents, mais de son grand-père, la voiture, La Ford, une Ford mustang Shelby Gt 500 de 1968. La voiture que son grand-père lui avait achetée pour ses 18 ans et qu'il avait rénovée pendant 8 longue années, rien que pour son petits fils, un véritable cadeau en somme, recherché car Loris et son grand-père avait vouer un vrai culte à la Shelby 68, pas la 67, ni la 69 (très moche d'ailleurs), à la Shelby 1968, l' années de révoltes étudiantes d'ailleurs.

Mécanicien de métier son grand-père, Jean-pierre avait cherché des années la voitures et l'avait rénovée tout seul, ou avec Loris pour être sûr qu'elle lui convenait. Maintenant il était mort, et c'était ses parents qui récoltaient le fruit de son labeur, un petit paquet, une petite carte et hop ! C'était au moins ça de réglé. Il ouvrit l'écrin à bijoux prit la paire de clefs et mit le reste à la poubelle avec un pincement au cœur. Il aurait tellement souhaité que ses parents fassent un effort, rien qu'une fois.

Il alla dans le frigo américain chercher de quoi faire des nems, car il savait cuisiner, très bien d'ailleurs. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait apprit, elle tenait à ce qu'il soit indépendant et capable de vivre sans l'aide d'une boniche. Cela plaisait a Loris, pendant qu'il cuisinait il ne pensait pas, c'était vrai que l'occupation manuelle empêchait l'homme de trop penser. Au bout d'un moment il sortit et, ne tenant pas compte des messages d'anniversaires venus de connaissance du lycée, il appela sa grand-mère. Le téléphone sonna 3 fois, cela voulait dire qu'elle était tout près, et sûrement qu'elle attendait cet appel.

« - Allô ?

- Bonjour, mon chéri ! Joyeux anniversaire, encore une fois ! J'espère qu'elle te plait. Tu sais, ton grand-père y avait passé du temps.

- Oui oui, elle me plait merci…

- Hooo toi ! Tu à la voix de quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien ! Allez raconte tout a mamie !

- C'est rien, juste que… que j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là, rien qu'une fois, juste pour me faire plaisir, c'est pas trop en demander que de passer une journée avec moi ?

- Ecoute, tu connais tes parents, avec eux il faut que les choses aillent selon leur volonté et leur travail, on peut pas les blâmer, on ne manque de rien grâce à eux.

- Mais c'est ce que je veux ! ILS DISENT QUE C'EST POUR MOI, mais moi ils s'en foutent ! Comme de tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Ils ne sont même pas venus pour l'enterrement de grand-père. L'enterrement de son père, maman aurait quand pu faire un effort, venir le voir une dernière fois, mais non elle a rien fait.

- Je sais bien… mais c'est ainsi, ce qui est fait est fait. Comme disait ton grand-père « c'est pas une fois qu'on a chié dans le pantalon qu'il faut baiser la culotte».

Loris eu un pouffement en ce rappelant plein de souvenirs, surtout de son grand-père qui râlait après lui parce qu'il avait mal vidangé la mustang.

- Mamie ?

- Oui chéri ? Quoi donc ?

- Merci d'être là, ça serait vraiment dur sans toi.

- Oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne faut pas boire et conduire. J'y tiens à mon seul petit-fils.

- T'inquiète mamie, je ferrais gaffe.

- Moui, sinon tu aurais mon balai dans le derrière.

Après l'avoir embrassée Loris raccrocha.

Dans un réflexe il prit la télécommande et mit la chaîne hi-fi en marche, en appuyant sur le chiffre 4, qui par une impulsion infrarouge envoyée en direction de l'appareil, transmit le signal au lecteur qui se mit à lire la piste 4 du disque présent dans celui-ci, c'est-à-dire le disque de MUSE, « Black Holes and revelations ». La chanson nommée « Map of problematique » fut donc jouée, pendant que Loris, lui, commençait à préparer ses nems. Il fit revenir le poulet dans la poêle avec des champignons noirs et des germes de soja, puis il réserva la farce relativement trop cuite, mais cela ne le gênait pas et il déglaça le jus avec du vinaigre balsamique. Il roula ses nems et se mit assis sur le superbe canapé en velours blanc de ses parents, en priant pour faire une tache. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il finit son dîner et regarda la télé, cela ne trompa pas son ennui, même, cela le renforça. Il aurait tellement voulu que quelque chose ce passe, que pour une fois quelque chose de différent arrive dans sa vie, que tout cela change.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui envoya un sms. Elle c'était Charlotte la copine d'Arthur, enfin à ce moment précis c'était l'ex copine d'Arthur, elle lui disait que la fête chez Sylvain s'était mal passée, qu'elle n'était plus avec lui, qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle allait en finir. Si Loris avait reçu ce message c'était parce que Charlotte et lui était très proche durant le collège, ils étaient de grand amis mais le lycée et les vœux de popularité de cette dernière les avaient éloignés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Loris su tout de suite que ce genre de propos n'était pas le créneau de Charlotte, et donc il décida de passer la prendre pour régler cette affaire et peut-être coller son poing dans le visage de star de l'autre, ce qui le soulagerait probablement.

Il enfila rapidement sa veste, prit ses clés et se rendit au garage où était la mustang, son seul moyen de locomotion. Il démarra en trombe, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, il mettrait au moins 20 minutes à arriver, largement le temps qu'il fallait à Charlotte pour faire une connerie.

Pendant qu'il conduisait il appela, pour ne trouver que le répondeur naturellement enjoué de Charlotte qui disait :

« Roooh ! C'est pas de chance vous venez de louper la star, c'est-à-dire moi ! Je ne suis pour le moment pas joignable, laissez un message et peut-être que je vous rappellerais. »

# Peut-être ! J'espère pour toi que tu va entendre ça #

- Charlotte, c'est Loris, fait pas de connerie, j'arrive. On en cause tous les deux et je règle ça avec face de platine s'il le faut.

De plus en plus inquiet, il accéléra jusqu'à atteindre les 80 kilomètres/heure en agglomération, il grillait tous les feux rouges, doublait toutes les voitures comme un furieux… Bref, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ses 6 points de permis. Son esprit était plutôt occupé par Charlotte. Si elle se foutait en l'air à cause de connard, Loris ne pourrait pas se le pardonner surtout qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué que s'il ne lui parlait plus c'était cause de Arthur, et rien d'autre.

La mustang arriva au niveaux des anciennes usines de sidérurgie, servant aujourd'hui de squats, dans un dérapages nerveux effectué au frein a main. Loris accéléra de plus en plus, il allait arriver au niveau du pont qui menait à l'appartement de Sylvain. Il prit la montée a une vitesse fulgurante, tourna tout aussi vite et arriva sur le pont où il eut juste le temps de voir une personne droite comme un piquet sur la route, c'était Charlotte, elle attendait la voiture, Sa voiture, songea-t-il un moment. Il eut un réflexe, le seul a vrai dire, qui consistait à braquer le volant sur sa droite. La voiture suivit, elle entra directement en contact avec la rambarde de sécurité qui empêchait de sauter sur la voie de chemin de fer. La rambarde ne résista même pas à la puissance de la voiture lancée à pleine vitesse, elle s'inclina comme une vulgaire herbe.

A partir de ce moment Loris vit tout se dérouler au ralentit, comme si une seconde en valait dix, sûrement un effet de l'adrénaline sur le cerveau. Il eut le temps de voir la voiture piquer vers la voie ferrée, en ligne droite, une pensé à sa grand-mère, à ses parents, à son ami Guillaume auquel il n'avait rendu pokémon or… Bref, sa vie.

Le choc fut d'une extrême violence, a tel point qu'en une fraction de seconde le moteur vint côtoyer les jambes de Loris. Sa tête heurta la vitre déjà fissurée à cause de l'impact. Tout l'avant de la voiture avait percuté le sol a pleine vitesse, cela ne pardonnait pas en temps normal. La voiture retomba lourdement sur ses quatre roues ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, elle était en travers de la voie ferrée, quasiment plus utilisée de nos jours. Loris eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il était vivant, il respirait, bon ses jambes étaient bloquées par une grosse masse de métal, mais il les sentait, c'était quasi miraculeux. A ce moment il entendit une personne crier de rage, elle l'appelait, elle pleurait.

« JE SUIS VIVANT ! APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE ! »

Il ne pût distinguer qu'une sorte de « sors de là » mais il n'eût que le temps de voir une vive lumière l'éclairer et un crissement assourdissant. C'était un train. La voie était donc toujours utilisée. Loris, comme dernier signe de vie, ne dit qu'une chose, une seule :

« ET MERDE ! »

Le train percuta la voiture précisément sur la portière conducteur, qui s'enfonça en accordéon sur au moins 1 mètre, la voiture explosa en une gerbe de flamme et d'étincelles qui voletaient. Le train freina trop tard en une autre gerbe d'étincelle et finalement s'arrêta environ 50 m plus loin, la carcasse de la voiture en flamme devant lui.

Seul le bras de Loris était visible dans l'amas de ferraille.


	2. Chapitre 2  Sketch book ¤ Narkotic

**Amis writers bonjour (ou bonsoir peut-être ?) ! Ici Narkotik, qui vous écrit depuis son orbite. Voilà mon premier chapitre (d'une longue série j'espère) pour Holes Stars. Les capacités extraordinaires de nos heroes préférés ont fait des émules en Franche-comté grâce à Narayam, mais c'est bien connu plus on est de fous plus on rit donc voilà une nouvelle héroïne qui va en baver sauver le monde (ou pas !). Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 – Sketch book**

Les réveils sonnent toujours trop tôt. Celui de Jenny ne faisait pas exception, si bien que quand il retentit en début d'après-midi une pulsion violente lui traversa l'esprit. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et se leva pour éteindre l'appareil. Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil elle envisagea son visage dans la glace : ses cheveux courts un peu roux partaient dans tous les sens et elle avait les plis de l'oreiller imprimés sur la joue.

En montant à la salle de bain elle s'aperçut qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Dommage. Depuis toute petite elle adorait la pluie. Sa grand-mère disait toujours qu'elle allait se transformer en grenouille, à trop danser sous la pluie. Ce souvenir la faisait toujours rire, mais pour le moment elle avait autre chose à penser, en commençant par se souvenir où traînait sa brosse.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 15 heures. Elle attrapa un vieux pull avachi et sortit sans rien dire. Il fallait qu'elle passe à la librairie : Tim lui avait réservé "quelque chose d'intéressant", selon lui. La rue était semée de flaques. Elle sauta dedans une par une jusqu'au centre commercial de sa petite ville. Le soleil laissait filer un ou deux rayons, un temps d'automne en somme. Les gens marchaient vite, en regardant leurs chaussures. L'été terminé chacun redevenait égoïste pensa-t-elle. Elle y réfléchissait encore quand elle arriva à la librairie.

C'était un petit magasin qui occupait un coin du rez-de-chaussée du centre commercial. Rien de très attirant à première vue, avec son enseigne vieillotte et ses étagères dépareillées, mais l'endroit était entretenu et chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur, juste Tim et grand type qui tripotait un comics.

En la voyant, son libraire préféré plongea derrière son vieux comptoir de récup' et en remonta avec un grand livre blanc dans les mains.

Un client l'a déposé hier. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et je l'ai mis de côté.

Waooooouuu ! Trop sympa ! Le sketch book de Mendez ! Comment t'y a pensé ?

Bah euh … J'avais remarqué que t'étais très "graphisme" alors ben …

Merci, merci, merci ! Mais c'est pas la peine de rougir hein …

Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Pour se donner une contenance, Tim se tourna vers son seul client :

Dis ! Je sais que tu l'attendais celle là mais va falloir l'acheter ou la laisser …

Oh désolé, je rêvais. Je la prends avec les deux autres qui suivent. Quand est-ce que vous allez avoir la suite ?

Houlà ! Pas avant 2 semaine, au moins. Tu sais, elles sont publiées toutes les semaines en Amérique, et si j'en ai ici c'est par pur hasard.

Le type sortit. La gêne était heureusement dissipée et Jenny commença à taquiner son libraire préféré :

Dis donc quelle autorité !

Oh ça va !

Et en plus tu t'y connais en comics ! C'est quoi le titre de celui-là ?

"The 9th Wonders" de Mendez.

Raaaaaaaaaah ! Mais je les ai déjà tous à la maison, quel dommage ! Et en plus tu ne les as que par hasard, t'es pas un peu à la ramasse pour un libraire ?

Toi si je te chope gamine, tu vas voir !

Tim quitta son bureau et commença à la poursuivre dans la boutique, après tout il n'y avait aucun client …

Jenny rentra chez elle de bonne humeur, se changea, et se plongea directement dans les illustrations de Mendez. Sa surprise fut immense quand au bout de quelques pages elle tomba sur le type au comics en train de fracasser une guitare électrique. Elle savait Mendez visionnaire, mais de là à reproduire un petit provincial français avec tant de réalisme … Elle avait du mal à intégrer l'information.

Elle monta à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Elle le but d'un trait et en avala un deuxième à la suite. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment le type de la librairie pouvait-il se retrouver dans le livre d'un dessinateur américain ? En finissant son verre elle finit par sourire : elle avait dû se tromper ! Elle repartit continuer sa lecture.

En descendant l'escalier, Jenny ne vit pas la flaque qu'avaient laissés ses vêtements trempés lorsqu'elle était montée se changer. Elle posa le pied dessus et glissa. Elle s'attendait à la douleur de la chute mais soudain elle ne sentit plus rien. Dans un grand bruit humide elle se vit dégouliner entre les marches de l'escalier de fer.

Elle reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard, allongée près des marches. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle allait même presque mieux qu'avant de tomber. En se relevant elle ne remarqua aucune trace de sa chute. Même la tache d'eau assassine avait disparue.

Jenny ne comprenait plus rien. Elle regagna sa chambre dans une confusion totale et alluma la radio pour déconnecter de ce trop plein d'étrangetés.

"Les infos de 19h00, Regina Bordier.

La fête de la bière fait une victime : un homme en état d'ivresse a aété retrouvé à moitié dévoré par un chien. A Paris la grève des conducteurs de métro reconduite jusqu'à jeudi. Une voiture percutée par un train à Belfort, le véhicule avait effectué une sortie de route depuis un pont. Enfin les sorties ciné, ce mercredi sortira Pathology un film de Marc Schoelermann ave Alyssa Milano et Milo Venti …"

Les nouvelles se perdirent dans les ondes. Il n'y a pas lieu de se poser des questions pensa Jenny. Je me suis juste cogné la tête et j'ai la chance d'être en vie.

Le sketch book était toujours ouvert sur le lit. Sur la page de droite un couple s'embrassait sous un parapluie rouge. Jenny tourna la page et un feuillet glissa du livre.

"Je sais qui tu es, et je sais que tu me liras. Ce que tu as entre les mains n'est pas k'une des reproductions en édition limitée mais l'original du recueil de Mendez. Un second cahier est dans la consigne 042 de la gare. La clé est sous ton oreiller. Va le chercher."

Les yeux écarquillés jenny glissa la main sous son oreiller et en ressortit une petite clé argentée. La suite d'évènements bizarres se poursuivait. Un moment la jeune fille paniqua puis elle fut secouée d'un éclat de rire. De telles invraisemblances étaient impossibles ! Son réveil allait sonner et elle se lèverait pour aller se laisser draguer par Tim à la librairie.

Mais ce fut une autre sonnerie qui retentit …


	3. Chapitre 3 Bouleverser L'univers

**Fan Writer ! Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Holes Stars , **

**Tout d'abord merci à Nelja et Jouly18 et bien sur Nécronomicon , ou plsu devrais-je dire Johnny ! Je suis content de voir que cette petite fic plais beaucoup , car on ce casse la tête pour que l'intrigue progresse pas trop rapidement , c'est vrais savoir que superman , est super fort des le début , sa brise le mythe . **

**Bref , notre cher ami Loris , toujours vivant ? Ou pas ? Haha vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre , sur lequel j'avoues avoir été très inspiré ! En témoigne sa longueur . Aller je vous laisse a votre lecture bande de toxico ! **

**Chapitre 3 : Bouleverser l'Univers .**

Flotter, Oui flotter c'était l'exacte sensation que loris ressentait a ce moment précis . Il était dans une sorte de rêve , ceux ou l'on est invisible , incapable de faire quoique ce soit , et au moindre faux mouvement on ce réveille , c'était donc avec un infini précaution qu'il bougeait dans son rêve . Rêve qui lui était teinté de blanc , toute sorte de nuance de blanc , qui voletait bougeais devant lui , il entendais des chants , d'après ses souvenirs c'était des chants bouddhistes , il les avaient sûrement entendu pendant un voyage avec ses parents en Inde , nan il n'avaient jamais été en Inde , Le Népal , c'était les chant du Népal , avec ses petites clochette rituelle dans les temples Bouddhistes , c'était cela qu'il entendais , il était allongé dans ce même temple , la plénitude de cet endroit était intacte , toujours aussi calme , toujours aussi reposant , comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur cet endroit . Il ce leva , il portait des habits blanc , enfin pas réellement blanc , il était beige , un pantalon et une large chemise , il était pied nue et sentais la chaleur du bois sur lequel il marchais . Une forte odeur s'encens embaumais la pièce , c'était le coucher du soleil une lueur d'un rose pastel éclairais la scène , car il n'était plus seul , un jeune femme habillé de jaune , une sorte de longue robe ou un châle vraiment très grand , son visage était voilée , juste de long cheveux châtains tombais le long de son dos . Elle s'avança d'un pas lent et assuré , une certaine grâce filtrait au travers de ses gestes , comme si elle non plus n'était sujet au impératif de la terre . Quand elle arriva vers Loris , arriver son niveaux il était toujours impossible de distinguer son visage , comme si une sorte de flou l'enveloppais . Elle fit un geste en direction de lui , comme pour lui caressé la joue , et elle dit d'une voix haute et apaisante .

« Tu n'est pas encore , près , tu reviendra me voir quand tu saura me poser la bonne question . »

« Quel question ? »Voulu demander loris , mais il n'eu pas le temps , d'un geste elle lui poussa l'épaule , et il ce sentit tomber , il sentit s'on corps ce dérober sous lui et il inspira profondément en même temps , c'est comme si revenait brutalement à la réalité , il était de nouveaux lui , de nouveaux dans son corps , et pleins d'événements venait l'agresser .

La première était la lumière blafarde qui lui arrivais directement dans la figure ,elle traversais ses paupières et il sentait que c'était le genre de néon qui ce trouvais dans le lycée , qui grésillais quand on les allumais . D'ailleurs concernant les bruits il n'était pas à l'abris , du grésillement de la lampe Halogène , au bébé qui pleurais , à une personne qui ce plaignais d'une entorse , au téléphone qui sonnait de façon stridente et saccadée , au porte qui s'ouvrais rapidement en claquant , bref il n'eu pas besoin de savoir qu'il était dans un hôpital . Mais au furent et a mesure qu'il revenais a lui , sa mémoire lui revenais aussi , Charlotte , la voiture , l'accident , le train , le choc , bref tout . Il ce redressa tout en ouvrant les yeux de façon un peu brutale , il voulais vérifier si il allait bien , si il n'avait pas les jambes paralyser ou bien un bras en moins , ce qui n'eu pas été étonnant dans une tel situation en faite . A son grand soulagement il n'avait rien , pars contre un horrible mal de tête commença ce faire sentir , comme si ses tempes lui brûlais et que son cerveaux commençais a être trop petit pour son crâne et qu'il poussais pars saccade pour en sortir , ce qui lui devint très vite insupportable . Il tenta de ce masser le crâne sans grande réussite .

Il ne vit pas le temps passer, mais bientôt un médecin vint a sa rencontre , Il était de grande stature les cheveux court , le visage rond , des yeux noire et des cheveux noire eux aussi , il paraissait être une personne de bon sens et extrêmement sympathique , une barbe naissante commençais ce faire voir sur son visage , et une paire de lunette de vu rectangulaire cerclé de fer lui trônais sur le crâne , Il ce présenta comme étant le Docteur Thomas , chef urgentiste .

« - Bonjour M. Nolan , Pouvez-vous me dire quel jour nous somme ? Et quel est votre age ?

- Et bien , je dirait samedi ou dimanche , et j'ai eu 18 ans au mois de juillet ! répondis Loris avec une certaines difficulté , car son mal de crâne le faisait toujours souffrir

- Bien , Buvez-vous ?

- Rarement , je suis pas très alcool .

- Fumez-vous ?

- Sa m'arrive oui , quelques fois .

- Avez-vous des antécédent familiaux comme des problèmes cardiaques , cancer , diabète ?

- Nan , aucun problèmes de ce genres .

- Vous êtes vous déjà droguez ?

- Nan , je ne me suis jamais droguez , nan je ne prend aucun médicament , NAN JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUCUN PROBLEMES ! ALORS MAINTENANT J'AIMERAIS QU'ON ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON ET QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI C'EST PASSER ?

Un long silence pesa dans la pièce , le médecin regardais Loris comme si il cherchais a voir au travers , pour comprendre quelque chose qui visiblement lui échappais et qui semblais l'intriguer au plus haut point .

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Si je vous regarde comme ça , c'est pour deux raisons , premièrement , votre voiture a fait une chute d'environ 6 m a grande vitesse et de heurté le sol , je le sais car j'était présent sur le lieux de l'accident ,le choc était tel que votre levier de vitesse était en contact avec la banquet arrière , on peut supposer que le moteur aurait déjà du vous broyer les jambes , mais ensuite un train a environ 50 kilomètre heure est venu percuter votre voiture sur le coter conducteur , on peut facilement le deviner vu l'état de la carcasse . Voici une des raisons , la deuxième c'est que on vous a retrouver inconscient sur la voie à peine plus loin du lieux de l'accident , sans aucunes égratignures . Est-ce que quelqu'un était avec vous dans la voiture ?

- Nan , je conduisait seul . »

Loris semblais c'être renfrogner , ce qui venait d'entendre , il l'avait vécu , mais lui aussi ne comprenais rien à la situation .

« - Et bien dans ce cas , je suis incapable de vous expliquer ce qui c'est passer hier soir .

- Je voit .

- Je vous ferrait signer quelque papiers , et vous pourrez sortir d'ici une heure , je ne voit aucunes raisons de vous garder . »

Le docteur commença a partir , il ouvrit le rideaux de l'espace soit disant personnel . Loris ne peut ce retenir et demanda .

« - Vous penser que c'est quoi , vous ? »

Le docteur s'arrêta et paru réfléchir à la question , un moment puis ce retourna , remonta ses lunettes cerclé de fer sur ses yeux d'un geste nerveux .

« - Personnellement , je pense que c'est une seconde chance , mais cela n'engage que moi . Bonne journée . »

¤

Loris était dans le hall de l'hôpital , il signait quelque papiers , une infirmière l'air fatiguée ne lui prêtait aucunes attention elle tirait le tarot à une de ses amis ,

# Comme si quoique se soit pouvait prédire l'avenir et pourquoi pas une Bd ! #

Il laissa les papiers en plan sur le bureaux de la dite infirmière , assez âgée d'ailleurs , et sortit , la porte émit une sorte de chuintement sonore , qui prouvait avec qu'elle peine , elle s'ouvrait .

« Cette ville pars complètement en ruine ! »

Un homme , ce tenait ici , il semblait attendre quelqu'un , il avait parler avec un léger accents anglais , il était plutôt grand , avec un long nez , et une légère calvitie rongeais se chevelure .On ne peut pas dire que ses habits et sa barbe montrait qu'il prenait soin excessif de lui . Il regardais le quartier du parc , enfin ce qu'il restait du quartier du parc , c'était autrefois un immense parc qui bordais la ville d'Est en Ouest , aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'un parking remplis à peine au tiers .

« Vous devez sûrement avoir raison … de toute façon personne ne peut changer cela , alors ! »

Loris fouilla ses poches , à la recherche du seul réconfort qu'il pouvait encore avoir , une cigarette ! Il savait bien mieux que quiconque le danger des cigarettes , mais depuis son réveille , il n'avait eu envie que de ça ! Il trouva un paquette de Malboro menthol dans la poche arrière de son jean , il était horriblement froissée et écrasé , preuve de son utilisation pas si courante . Il en prit une en bouche et fut sur le point de l'allumée quand l'homme dit quelque chose .

« Vous devriez pas faire ça ! Vous imaginez pas la quantité de Co² et de goudron que contient cette Malboro . »

Loris le regarda , surpris qu'il ce permet une réflexion a ce sujet , même si la santé public est un sujet qui nous concerne tous .L'homme ne faisait rien d 'autre que de plisser les yeux en regardant loris . Après quelque seconde de ce jeux , il prit sont briquet fut sur le point d'allumer enfin sa clope quand quelque chose lui revient .

# _Personnellement , je pense que c'est une seconde chance ! #_

Comme bloquer dans son geste , il comprenait que finalement , c'était peut-être pas si idiot , comme idée , la deuxième chance . Peut-être qu'on lui offrait l'occasion de montrer ce qu'il valait vraiment .

« Vous avez sûrement raison ! »

Dit loris en jetant la clope pars terre et en marchant dessus .

¤

Le Bus le déposa juste sur la place de la mairie de Sermamagny , un village dortoir , comme il aimait les appelée . Le village était scinder en deux partie , car une Nationale le traversais de pars en pars , et donc c'était le rendez-vous des routiers qui passait leur temps dans le Drive In , le seul restaurant du village en faite . Le temps était vraiment mauvais , il faisait très sombre et le vent commençais a ce lever et rafraîchir . Loris passa devant le restaurant , et observa l'intérieur , typique d'un vieux film américains . Après un moment il décida d'entrée , pour la première fois guider pars une force invisible . Il ouvrit la porte dans un tintement de clochette sonore , l'ambiance était vraiment très rétro , des sièges en cuir rouge , des tables en métal , même les serveuse devait protée les tenus typique sans les Drive-in . L'ambiance était relativement sympathique , il n'y avait personne , on était dimanche , les gens restait chez eux , seul un vieux routier tout friper lisait sont journal sur le comptoir . Loris ce mit assis a une table près des fenêtres et regarda le menu , enfin essayais de regarder le menu , il n'arrivait pas ce concentré depuis la rencontre avec le barbu devant l'hôpital . Son petit cerveaux n'arrêtait pas de cogiter sur les événements passer .

# Des gaufres ! j'ai toujours détesté ça ! Elle les faisait toujours trop cuite , et lui voulait toujours de la chantilly dessus … Pourquoi j'ai toujours détester les gaufres , Haaa oui le coup de la vielle ville , Quand elle ma mit une claque par se que j'avait fait une tache sur mon T-shirt et que je m'était mit a pleuré , et que il m'en avait remit une autre pour que je me taise , fallait pas que je me fasse remarquer , fallait pas qu'ils ce fassent remarquer , il détestait ce faire remarquer , des gens les connaissaient . Sa change rien de toute façon , c'est toujours des connards , ils pensent qu'a leur gueule , alors pourquoi je leur accorderait de l'importance , c'est pas ma famille , c'est plus ma famille , ma famille , c'est mamie , c'est charlotte , guillaume , eux sont importants ! Eux en on quelques chose a faire de moi , Eux ils … #

« - … Un café ? »

Loris dans ses pensées , n'avait pas prêter attention à la jeune serveuse qui était venu prendre sa commande , il ne la regarda pas vraiment , trop accaparé pars ses pensées . Il prit le menu avec sérieux et dit

« - Oui un café , une gaufre au sucre , et du bacon grillé ! merci . »

La serveuse s'éloigna , sans répondre , Loris avait débité ça d'une façon des plus monocorde , sans aucun enthousiasme . Un petite musique ce fit entendre , c'était sûrement la radio , un petit rif très simple ce faisait entendre , c'était Amsterdam de Coldplay .Loris l'écouta , avec une certaines émotion il aimait beaucoup cette chanson . Il l'écoutait beaucoup en travaillant sur la mustang . La mustang qu'il avait plantée sur une voie ferrée , le simple fait d'y penser lui fit un incroyable pincement au cœur . Ce qui devait ce voir , car la jeune serveuse en lui apportant son café remarqua qu'il avait une mine de déterrée . Elle posa le café et entendit un faible merci venu de Loris . Il lui faisait mal au cœur , même si on disait beaucoup de chose sur lui , il faisait vraiment peine a voir ce matin là . Elle s'approcha donc , silencieuse et dit anxieuse .

« - Heu , je sais que … c'est pas mes affaires , mais si tu veut parler enfin … tu voit ce que je veut dire Loris !

-Tu me connais ?

- Et bien … on peut dire ça je suis dans la même classe d'espagnol que toi. »

Il eu un petit rire nerveux , qui ressemblais plutôt a un reniflement et à un sanglot . Il était vraiment mal , et sa semblais ce voir sur sa tête . Mais il comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulais , l'aider , c'était absurde il avait la pire réputation de connard du lycée , et il l'entretenait du mieux qu'il pouvait , et elle , elle voulait l'aider , c'était d'une certaines manière assez comique .

« - Pourquoi tu rigole ? Si c'est si drôle que ça ! »

Elle commença pars tourner les talons pour partir quand il dit

« - C'est pas drôle ! C'est de la dérision , je me retrouve dans un drive-in , le moral dans les talons , et la je croise une personne qui me connaît et qui en plus veut m'aider connaissant ma réputation . Admet que y a de quoi rire ? Enfin moi je trouve que comme comble , j'aurais pu tomber sur pire , comme Arthur , ou je sais pas une autres personnes du genre .

- C'est si dure , de dire , oui je veut bien parler , pour quelqu'un comme toi ?

- Faut croire que oui …

Elle partie quelque peut contrariée , ce qui permis à Loris de manger seul et de pouvoir remettre ses idées en places .

¤

Loris sortit , comme il le pensait le temps était vraiment moche , il pleuvait averse , et l'orage grondait , il regarda un moment la pluie qui faisait des petite onde sur les flaques . Il remonta le col de sa veste pour ce protéger de la pluie et ce prépara a sortir quand un parapluie vint l'abriter soudainement ! C'était la serveuse don il ne ce rappelais pas le nom , elle était là , sûrement à l'attendre .Elle affichais un net sourire de victoire .

« - T'abandonne jamais ?

- Faut croire que oui ! »

Résigner à sa présence , Loris marcha jusqu'à chez lui , sous le regard attentif , de la jeune demoiselle , qui ne décrocha pas un mot , ce qui pour Loris était un grand soulagement . Il marchais dans les flaques sans ce soucier de l'eau et elle le suivait en riant , ce qui l'étonnais encore beaucoup , elle arrivais a être encore heureuse malgré sa compagnie et il faisait tout pour être désagréable !

« - Dit ! Pourquoi … tu m'aide ? »

Il avait lâcher ça comme un paver dans une marre ! Il ne comprenait pas cet élan de sympathie pour ça personne , d'habitude , tout le monde le détestait et il s'en accommodais bien !

« - Je rie , pars ce que j'aime la pluie et pars ce que ta tête me faisait rire , on dirait que le monde te tombe dessus ! Un pauvre nounours , Oui ta une tête d'ours en peluche , avec les yeux tout triste !

- Quoi ! Tu rigole !

- Nan ! Aller sourit , sa veut pas te tuer ! Regarde tu pense a quelque chose de drôle et c'est bon !

- Je voit pas pourquoi je sourirait ? C'est débile si j'en ai pas envie !

- Pars ce que un sourire appelle la joie ! ALLLLLEZZ ! Juste un !

- T'es vraiment atteinte …

- Oui ! ALLEZ ! Un sourire , un sourire , un sourire !

- Okay , okay ,okay ! »

Loris , essaya de penser à quelque chose d'agréable , comme un de ses anniversaires , mais le souvenirs de sa mère lui revient tout le temps , il pensa donc à sa première partie de pèche avec son grand-père , et tira volontairement ses lèvres vers le haut de façon exagérer .

« - Sa va comme ça ?

- Ho tu triches ! Ta pas le droit de te forcer , sa compte pas !

- C'est ça ou rien !

- Pfff , t'est pas drôle … »

Le reste du voyage certes court , ce déroula sans aucuns autres échanges , mise a pars quelques regards de la pars de la demoiselle !Une fois arriver devant la maison de banlieue chic de Loris . Il avança doucement tandis que elle , ne bougeais pas elle devait attendre quelque chose .

« Pourquoi , tu est comme ça , enfin je veut dire pourquoi tu m'aide ? »

Il ce retourna et la vie , dans sa petite tenu de serveuse rose , avec la serviette et un manteaux du genre imperméable à la mode , noire et ses baskets noires elle aussi , des convers comme beaucoup de gens de nos jours , elle avait l'air de trépignée d'impatience et en même temps il y avait une sorte de retenu dans tout ses gestes .

« ET bien je pense que tout le monde mérite d'être heureux , la vie est trop courte pour qu'on ce la laisse pourrir pars d'autres choses ! Tu pense pas ? »

Après cette brève réponse , elle s'approcha trempée jusqu'au os , près de loris , très près a vrais dire , elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux , il était plus grand qu'elle , et elle devait lever la tête . Il avait les yeux d'un bleu profond et les cheveux en bataille , une sorte de mélancolie émanait de lui .

En une seconde , elle ce mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un baiser furtif sur la joue , tout en lui donnant un papier . Après elle partie relativement joyeuse dans lui lancer un regard .

Le papier disait [ 06-..-..-..-.. , Quand on a d'aussi beau yeux on a pas le droit d'être triste comme toi . Juliette !

# Juliette ! JULIETTE ! la fille d'espagnol , mais OUI ! Quelle gland je fait ! #

¤

En rentrant chez lui , il trouva le répondeur activer avec un méssage , qui disait

« Salut , chérie , c'est maman , je voulais savoir comment tu avait trouver ton cadeaux , il faut dire qu'on a eu beaucoup de mal a te le dégotter ! Bien prend soin de toi et n'oublie pas tes cours de violon ! »

« Tu parle ! Sa fait un moment que j'ai arrêter PAUVRE CONNE ! »

Dans son accès de rage diriger envers sa mère il voulu frapper le répondeur de son poing , mais il y mit trop de force , son poing traversa la table en verre sur laquelle ce trouvais la machine et le téléphone . Celle-ci explosa en une gerbe de petit éclats en forme de diamant et aussi acéré que des rasoirs . Loris sentit une certaines douleur du au choc au verre qui entrait en contact avec sa peaux . Son principal réflexe fut de retiré vivement la main , et la plaquée contre son torse , il regarda , la douleur s'estompais très vite , et surtout il n'y avait aucune blessure , rien , sa mains était intactes , pars contre une partie de sa manche avait été lacéré pars le verre brisé .


	4. Chapitre 4 l'ange gardien ¤ Narkotic

**Bien le bonjour a toutes et a tous , amis Fan lecteurs ! veuillez nous excusez pour cette période plutôt longue sans chapitres , mais bon je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous savent que l'inspiration , le lycée , la vie sociale , des fois c'est relativement prenant . Notre chère Narcotik , nous laisse ici certes un petit chapitre , mais nous avons en échange une très bonne nouvelle , Necronomicon nous rejoint pour l'écriture ! Haha bavez amis lecteurs Bavez , car l'équipe prend de l'avance sur l'intrigue , en espérant que tout cela vous plaise . **

**Narayam **

**Chapitre 4 . Anges gardiens**

Le téléphone sonna une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et le répondeur s'enclencha.

" Jenny chériiie ! C'est moi, c'est maman. Je sais que tu es là, mais tu t'es peut-être endormie … Je voulais que tu saches que ton père va un peu mieux. Ils vont le garder encore mais il rentrera bientôt à la maison. Je vais passer la soirée avec lui à l'hôpital. Il y a des pâtes dans le frigo. A demain ma puce."

Jenny ne releva même pas. Ça faisait 6 mois que son père était hospitalisé dans un état stationnaire, et il aurait du rentrer toutes les semaines depuis 3 mois si elle avait écouté sa mère … Elle allait toujours le voir très souvent, mais elle doutait qu'il finisse par rentrer. Les trois quarts dee son corps étaient paralysés suite à un accident cardiaque, il ne bougeait plus que la tête et un bras … et ne voulait pas être une charge pour sa famille. Jenny le comprenait, elle avait hérité de son indépendance. Depuis toute petite elle avait essayé de tout faire par elle-même, sans ennuyer personne. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait un peu solitaire, mais elle s'en contentait.

Assise sur son lit, Jenny réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne rêvait pas. D'ailleurs la petite clé était toujours dans sa main. La journée s'était donc vraiment déroulée bizarrement : le type dans la librairie était dans le sketch book, les originaux des croquis de Mendes étaient entre ses mains, elle n'avait aucune douleur après être tombée dans les escaliers, et une clé mystérieuse était apparue sous son orreiller … Ayant recensé toutes ces étrangetés, elle décida que rien ne pouvait être pire et attrappa sa veste. Personne ne s'inquiéterait de son absence. Elle fourra le sketch book dans une besace avec la clé, puis sortit en verrouillant la porte.

La nuit commençait à tomber et tout devenait gris. Les lampadaires s'allumaient, formant d'affreuses flaques de lumières jaunes. Deux ou trois SDFs s'enfonçaient sous de piles de cartons. Les rues se vidaient de leur population. Une nuit tout à fait normale en somme. Sauf pour Jenny.

En arrivant à la gare elle se dirigea directement vers le bloc de casiers métalliques. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall presque désert. La consigne numéro 042 se trouvait à hauteur des yeux, à l'extrémité droite du grand meuble dee fer. Elle le trouva directement et enfonça la clé dans al serrure. Le coffre s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic, qui emplit le silence du hall. A l'intérieur se trouvait une enveloppe de papier kraft. Jenny la saisit et la décacheta. Elle contenait un grand cahier à couverture de cuir noir.

Jenny le feuilleta pour vérifier sa nature et l'enfourna dans son sac. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la consigne elle remarqua au fond un papier jaunis plié en quatre. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

"Tu as des dessins inédits d'Isaac en ta possession. Une lettre les concernant se trouve dans le cahier. Continue à me faire confiance. Garde le cahier avec toi, ne le montre pas ; c'est important. Il serait dangereux que je te contacte maintenant mais j'essaierai de l faire dès que possible. Sois forte."

Jenny fut intriguée. Quelqu'un la connaissait, la surveillait. Elle aurait pu, et peut-être même elle aurait du, avoir peur, mais elle se sentait très calme. Ce n'était pas pire que le reste de sa journée après tout ! Elle glissa le mot dans la grande enveloppe du cahier et referma la consigne en laissant la clé dessus. Elle n'en avait plus besoin.

En sortant, Jenny remarqua un type bizarre, assis près de la porte du hall. Un zonard de plus se dit-elle. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant et cela l'intriguait, elle qui reconnaissait tous les clochards de la ville, et parfois même les connaissait. L'homme avait pourtant l'air de vivre dans la rue. Des habits usés, les cheveux gras, avec à côté de lui un vieux sac de voyage plein à craquer.

Hey mademoiselle t'aurais pas une clope ?

Il l'avait abordé avec une voix rauque.

- Tiens fit-elle en lui tendant une roulée.

-merci mademoiselle ! Très cool. A ta tête j'aurais pas cru que tu dises oui. T'as pas l'air commode là …

Mauvaise journée. Dis-moi t'es en manque de nicotine au point d'accoster une fille mal lunée ?

Bah ouais. Je connais rien à cette ville, je viens d'arriver. Tout le monde à l'air renfrogné de toute façon ! Mais t'es la première quia pas l'air muette !

Jenny sourit.

C'est normale. J'aurais du mordre à la place ?

Ça fait plaisir que t'ais retrouvé le sourire mademoiselle. Moi c'est Hector. Mais ça fait longtemps que personne m'a appelé.

Enchantée. Moi c'est Jenny.

Ok. Mais à ton âge tu devrais pas traîner dehors la nuit et parler u clodos !

M'en fous. Les clodos sont pas les pires et je sais même mettre des droites si besoin. Y a même des fois où j'en mets pas erreur alors … Et pis de jour comme de nuit, la rue c'est la rue !

Quand tu parles comme ça on dirait que tu traînes dehors plus que moi !

T'abuses. J'ai un pote qu'est comme toi c'est tout. Le genre à dire que c'est pas lui qui est à la rue mais la rue qui est à lui. Un rêveur quoi …

Au bout de e10 ans je te promets qu'on rêve moins ! En parlant de rêves, tu connais pas un endroit où je pourrais dormir ?

Y a un bout de la gare de triage qui est désaffecté.

Pas très discret.

Sinon y a des vieux bâtiments militaires à 20 minutes. Suffit de passer sous les grillages et de pas faire chier les graffeurs. T'as qu'à longer la rivière, tu peux pas confondre : c'est des vieux rectangles colorés.

Merci !

Bonne nuit !

Chacun parti de son côté. L'un vers la rivière, l'autre dans une petite rue perpendiculaire.

Jenny marcha d'un bon pas et s'arrêté devant une porte cochère. L'interphone n'était plus éclairé depuis longtemps et elle eut du mal à déchiffrer tous les noms. Le cinquième et dernier fut le bon. Elle appuya deux fois sur le bouton et entendit un grésillement.

Kchi Ch'èh ?

Ton interphone est mort. C'est Jenny.

Chu …. Y … Ch … Krrrr …

Ouvre la porte je comprends rien !

Une fenêtre d'éclaira dans l'immeuble d'en face.

Grouille ! Les voisins tirent la gueule !

Krchhh.

La porte vibra dans un bruit sourd. Jenny la poussa et pénétra dans la petite entrée humide. Les escaliers montaient en s'enroulant autour de la cage d'ascenseur, mais comme jenny détestait leur grincement elle leur préféra la machine. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur était minuscule, la moquette se décollait dans les coins et ça sentait le fauve …

Arriver au troisième étage fut un bonheur. La porte du seul appartement de l'étage était grande ouverte. Elle entra.

Louise, ma grande, ton interphone est mort. Dit-elle pour s'annoncer.

Je sais, je sais ! Le proprio veut pas le changer. Viens, je suis dans la cuisine.

Jenny avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une autre porte ouverte. Une grande rousse fouillait désespérément dans un tiroir de plan de travail.

J'ai perdu le moule à gaufre. Expliqua-t-elle en se relevant. Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu viennes me voir à cette heure-ci ?

Des trucs bizarres, tu peux pas savoir.


	5. Chapitre 5 Eine Macht Necronomicon

**Chose promise , chose due , voici le premier chapitre de Nécronomicon pour Holes Stars , chapitre qui intègre un nouveaux personnage , et un nouveaux point de vue . Je rapel que les reviews ne sont pas interdite et les suggestions sont aussi recommandées , car notre histoire n'est pas figée , et si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier demander le ! **

**Narayam . **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Va te faire foutre, connasse !

-Je te rappelle que je suis ta mère, merdeux ! »

La porte claqua bruyamment, faisant tomber quelques bibelots indiens au-dessus du chambranle. Une voix féminine, à demi-hystérique, perça à travers le bois du taudis :

« Ben c'est ça, casse-toi, comme ton père ! »

Mais Selim était déjà loin. Et, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à sa mère, qu'après tout il aimait bien, il regardait ses pieds se doubler l'un l'autre, régulièrement, sur le chemin de terre qui sortait du bidonville où sa mère, et avant, son père, vivotaient péniblement.

Selim fouilla les poches de son anorak Adidas à 125€, et, sous son portable Nokia 3200, il manipula les billets, s'assurant de leur présence.

Sa mère avait toujours cru que cet argent lui avait été légué par son père, ou le prof de philo, ou… Selim s'arrêta de marcher pour éclater de rire. Pour elle, c'était du pareil au même, c'était l'institution. Et pour Selim, son père en représentait la quintessence. Ce connard de cadre supérieur, ce traître à son pays. Selim esquissa un mouvement d'épaule. Son sac Puma remonta sur son dos.

Il approchait maintenant des façades vitrées du lycée. Evitant soigneusement les quelques abrutis qui pourrissaient le parvis, vomissant leurs éclats de rire, Selim se regarda brièvement dans la vitre. Il adorait se moquer de lui-même : on aurait dit une caricature. Mais dans le milieu de la came, il n'avait pas le choix : la « street credibility ».

Selim avait des traits fins, et un visage découpé au couteau dans un bloc d'argile. Ses yeux, d'un brun presque rouge, allumaient un feu dans son regard. Ses longs cils, épais et noirs, lui donnaient un aspect mystérieux et féminin. Dès qu'il fut rentré, il se dirigea vers la gauche. Adossés au mur imitation bois de la salle multimédia, se tenaient silencieux, Nassim, Ahmed, Michael et Sabra. Sabra… Entre deux mains à serrer, il lui adressa un sourire discret. Elle s'empourpra brièvement. Ahmed le rappela à la réalité :

« Dis, t'as pas oublié pour cette nuit, j'éspère ?

-Et toi ? » Les autres ricanèrent. Il enchaîna :

« t'inquiètes, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Nassim regardait par dessus son épaule :

« Regardez qui voilà… » La bande d'Abdel. Ils passèrent devant eux sans un geste. Seul Abdel leur glissa un « à ce soir », sentencieux. Selim voulait hurler. Il se retourna vers Ahmed, pâle. « Putain les enfoirés. Oh si y'en a un qu'à ouvert sa grande gueule… Non mais sans dec' vous croyiez que c'était la fête ? On est pas avec des amateurs sur ce coup là ! »

Son poing se serra dans sa poche.

« Ok, on se calme, c'est des conneries. Vous avez le matos ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent docilement. Sabra se contentait de ne pas le regarder. Soudain, elle s'en alla, lui tournant le dos. Cachant sa surprise, Selim s'écria :

«'tain, il lui arrive quoi, elle ? » Il soupira. On verrait bien ce soir.

Un dizaine d'heures après, à la sortie de son cours de philo, sa bande l'attendait dans le couloir. Sabra n'était pas là. Ambrés par l'or du jour déclinant, leurs sacs de sports à la main, baignés de lumière. On aurait dit…

« Tu planes ou quoi ? C'est cette section de merde qui te bouffe la tête ?

-c'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous en L, Selim ? »

Selim ressentit une furieuse envie qu'ils se taisent, tout à coup. Ses vœux furent exaucés, et Selim en profita : « Bon, on y va maintenant ? »

Sans un mot, la bande acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route.

Il faisait nuit noire, et Selim avait bien pris soin de s'installer, avec sa bande, sous un lampadaire éteint. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était le point de rendez-vous. Ses yeux, qui avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité, scrutaient le lointain. Soudain angoissé, il s'assura de la présence des autres :

« Eh les mecs ? » Un « oui » timide lui parvint :

« non, rien ? »

Des grognements.

Tout d'abord, Selim crut qu'il s'agissait d'Ahmed, réagissant à sa dernière réplique. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Les voilà ! »

Et en effet, Selim perçut la source des grognements, de plus en plus proches, comme étant ceux d'un rottweiller, tenu en laisse par deux grands échalas blonds :

« Fous êtes là pour le marchandise ? » Le ton de sa voix était froid et menaçant. Selim reprit contenance :

„Ja, aber wir haben keine Kocainen nur."

Ahmed lui lança un regard halluciné.

« Wir haben für die Kocainen hier kommen wollen... Sollst du euch dich toten ?

Selim hésita un instant.

« Que, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » A ce moment précis, l'Allemand lâcha le chien. Selim, prit au dépourvu, ne savait plus quoi faire.

Ahmed réagit immédiatement. Un coup de feu déchira le silence de la nuit.

Le chien tomba à terre. Ahmed, le canon de son arme fumant, semblait attendre quelque chose de la part de Selim. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de crier : « Non ! » Lorsque l'Allemand pointa son arme sur Ahmed.

Ahmed allait mourir, tout était sa faute, d'ailleurs lui aussi allait y passer, et puis il ne reverrait jamais Sabra, et… Mais qu'attendait le blond pour tirer ? Il se tenait droit, le canon de son flingue pointé sur Ahmed, les yeux dans le vague. Son équipier, prêt à dégainer, semblait dans l'expectative. Ahmed fut le plus rapide : il tira. La balle projeta l'allemand à terre. Il était mort. Selim ne comprenait pas. La scène dépassait l'entendement. Ces considérations purement abstraites ne l'empêchèrent pas de se jeter sur le pistolet du mort, pour défendre Ahmed. Mais le deuxième Allemand fut plus rapide. Il tira. La balle ricocha sur le lampadaire à deux centimètres de sa tête, et Selim pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne continue pas à tirer. Il ramassa le pistolet, mit l'homme en joue, et appuya sur la détente. Rien ne se produisit. Hormis un petit clic mesquin. Mais la constatation de l'absence de munitions n'était rien en comparaison de ce à quoi Selim se retrouvait à nouveau confronté : l'Allemand était debout, droit comme un I, et venait de stopper net sa tentative de meurtre. Selim jeta un coup d'œil effaré au visage choqué d'Ahmed, puis, mettant prudemment un pied devant l'autre, sans cesser de tenir l'homme en joue, Selim s'approcha de lui. Une fois à bonne distance, il lui asséna un violent coup de crosse. L'homme s'affala, assommé. C'est alors que Selim prit le temps de regarder le reste de la bande. Tous fixaient sur lui de grands yeux, élargis par la peur.

« Ecoute, Selim, je te jure que c'est vrai.

Quoi, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, c'est ça ? »

Ahmed hésitait. Avec encore 3h de littérature à encaisser, Selim ne semblait pas prêt à entretenir ce type de discussion. Eux deux étaient seuls dans le couloir principal du lycée, se dirigeant vers sa sortie. Il faisait froid et humide.

« Tout ce que je sais… C'est qu'ils t'ont obéi. Tu lui a dit non, et il a arrêté. Et puis l'autre… » Selim, impatient, l'interrompit :

-Oui, l'autre ? » Ahmed était gêné :

« Ok, bon, t'a rien fait sur ce coup là, mais…

-Laisse tomber. Ca veut rien dire. Allez, tchô, faut que je me taille » Sur ce, Selim lui tourna le dos. Et la première pensée qui l'assaillit, dans les escaliers du lycée, fut celle-ci : Et si c'était vrai ? Et cette pensée résonna dans sa tête comme elle l'aurait fait si il l'avait prononcée à voix haute. En effet, lui Selim Barras, savait très bien qu'il avait menti à Ahmed. Certes, il n'avait rien dit. Mais il avait pensé très fort. Une pensée balaya toutes les autres, dérangeantes : Si c'est vrai, je n'ai qu'à essayer…

« Pff. C'est puéril »

La première personne qui se présenta à lui fut son colocataire de casier : Alex, un admirable crétin. Selim l'interpella. Ca ne fonctionnerait pas, mais il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se battre avec cet abruti :

« Ho, toi ! Va me chercher les livres de français au casier, et bouge ton cul. » Selim attendait une réaction, mais il n'y en eut pas. Ou plutôt si. Alex se dirigea au pas de course, vers les casiers. Selim abasourdi, était encore assis sur les marches de l'escalier, quand Alex revint avec les livres, qu'il posa soigneusement à ses pieds. Puis il courut en cours.

Incroyable. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Un tel pouvoir… Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Peut-être ne s'était il manifesté que maintenant ? Alors, Selim en vint à la conclusion logique suivante :

Peut-être cela ne durerait-il pas.

Alors, une résolution qui lui parut étrangement sordide s'imposa à lui : Il allait s'en servir. Les possibilités infinies qu'il se voyait soudain offertes le submergèrent : Alex, les profs, sa mère, Sabra… Cette dernière pensée le rendit honteux.


End file.
